Cloudtail's Sister
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: Cloudtail is hunting when he finds a scent trail. It leads him to a his sister that he never thought he would see again. A prophecy says that she is needed to save the clan, but will she join ThunderClan? Pre-Omen of the Stars. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Please read this! I have written five other fanfics so far, three Warriors, one Maximum Ride, and one Twilight. If you like this one, please read those too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Cloudtail's POV**

Brightheart and I were sharing tongues when our daughter came over.

"Brightheart, can you help me with my kits? Leafpool and Jayfeather are on the way to the Moonpool, and Dovekit's coughing." Whitewing looked desperate.

My mate turned to me, and I nodded.

"Of course, Whitewing. I'd love to help." The two she-cats wandered off, going to the medicine cat den first to pick up herbs, then to the nursery. Poor Dovekit. She probably has whitecough; I heard Daisy got it a few days ago.

Now alone, I decided to go hunting. I saw Lionblaze, who was also alone, and asked him if he wanted to go with me. He agreed, and we went together, both tasting the air to try and find prey.

I quickly caught the scent of mouse, and began to stalk it when another scent distracted me. It belonged to a she-cat, but not a clan cat. There was the stench of twolegs, so my guess was she was a kittypet. I didn't recognize it, but it still seemed familiar. I began to follow it, not telling Lionblaze what I was doing. I wasn't sure, but I thought I could detect the tiniest hint of a scent I knew. The scent of my mother, Princess.

Lionblaze realized that I was following a scent trail and ran up to me. "What are you doing?" the golden tom asked.

"Following this trail. It belongs to a kittypet that was in our territory."

"A kittypet?" Lionblaze sounded surprised. "There aren't any twolegs around here, though. How would a kittypet get here?"

"I don't know, but I think she is…" I stopped, not sure I wanted to tell Lionblaze my theory. I thought it was I my sister, but was it fair to tell Lionblaze I could be finding a long-lost sister when his sister just died?

"Who? Who do you think it is?" Lionblaze was persistent.

"My sister." My meow was barely over a whisper, but Lionblaze still heard it. He stiffened, and his face turned into an emotionless mask. That was what always happened whenever anyone mentioned the word 'sister' in his hearing. If anyone mentioned Hollyleaf, Lionblaze would look like he was going to lose it and attack them, but then go into the medicine cat den to be with his brother. The only cats he would talk with, other than Jayfeather, were Brakenfur, because he knew what Lionblaze was going through after losing Cinderpelt, and it seems, me. Of course, he was polite to Brambleclaw and Firestar, because one must be polite to the leader and deputy, but he couldn't be polite to Squirrelflight and Leafpool, which I understood. Those two cats had kept a giant secret from him and his siblings, and then they had shattered his whole life. He blamed them for Hollyleaf's death, since she killed herself because she was so obsessed with the warrior code and couldn't cope with the fact that her very existence was breaking it. But I also knew Lionblaze's worst fear. Every night, he ha the same nightmare, and though I always asked him to be quiet, I understood. Every night, Lionblaze would wake me up with moans, and he also said things. What I heard the most was "Jayfeather, NO!" Between that and the way he always tried to protect his brother, I could guess what his fear was. He was afraid of losing his brother now that his sister was gone. It was understandable, but I distinctly got the impression that Jayfeather didn't like being looked after. Even though he was blind, Jayfeather was very independent, and liked it that way.

I turned around and realized that the entire time since I meowed "sister", Lionblaze still hadn't moved. I went back to him and nudged him gently.

"Come on, Lionblaze. Let's go back to camp." When he still didn't move, I turned to keep following the trail. It took me to the old twolegplace that we thought was deserted. It wasn't anymore. I saw a fluffy white she-cat. My sister! I was about to move closer when a twoleg spotted me. He started going towards me, and I ran. I tore through the forest until I was near camp. The twoleg wasn't chasing me anymore. My heart was pounding, and I tried calm down. I took some deep breaths, then walked into camp. I immediately went to see Firestar.

"Firestar, there are twolegs on our territory. They have a kittypet with them. I think she's my sister."

"Your sister?" My uncle was surprised. "Well, Cloudtail, it's nearly dark, so we can't do anything now. And your sister may prefer the life of a kittypet to our life. We will not force her. Why don't you get some sleep? I think Brightheart's waiting for you in the warrior's den."

Excited at the prospect of seeing my mate, I ran to the warrior's den. Sure enough, Brightheart was there in her nest. I rushed over to her, and her face lit up when her eye spotted me.

"Cloudtail!" she purred as I curled up next to her.

"Hello, Brightheart!" I purred back. "How's Dovekit?"

A shadow flickered across Brightheart's face, but it was gone in an instant. "She has whitecough. I moved her into Leafpool and Jayfeather's den, and I'll tell them when they get back from the Moonpool. While I was in the nursery," she continued, "I saw that Toadkit and Rosekit are almost old enough to be apprentices. Who do you think their mentors will be?" she asked with a touch of bitterness.

I hadn't given it any thought. "Uh…I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Brightheart didn't say anything, then burst out, "I want an apprentice. The only one I ever had was Jayfeather, and he became a medicine cat instead. I want Firestar to give me an apprentice, and I've told him that many times. I suppose he thinks that because I'm a cripple, I can't train a normal cat." Her voice was very bitter now, and it was clear that this was something she really cared about.

"Brightheart, I'm sure that's not what Firestar thinks. He'll give you an apprentice soon." I made a mental note to tell Firestar how much Brightheart wanted an apprentice, and to try and persuade him to give her Toadkit or Rosekit.

"Thank you, Cloudtail," Brightheart meowed, and she moved closer to me. She fell asleep almost immediately, but I didn't. I had too many things on my mind to fall asleep. Foremost on my list was my sister. I needed to talk to her.

The den was almost full when I heard someone go past the bramble screen into camp. Leafpool and Jayfeather must be back from the Moonpool! I saw that Brightheart was still asleep, so I decided to go out to tell them that Dovekit was sick an in their den.

As I approached the cats, I heard Firestar's voice ask, "So, what exactly was the prophecy?"

Leafpool replied, "White pelt against snowy white, only together can brother and sister save the clan."

I felt a pang. White pelts. Just like my sister's and mine. Just then, Jayfeather called out, "What is it, Cloudtail?" and the other two cats turned to me.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, I meowed, "Leafpool, Dovekit has whitecough and is in your den."

Leafpool nodded, and I turned to go. Before I could take a step, however, Firestar asked, "Did you hear the prophecy?"

I turned back around and nodded, then blurted out, "I think the cats are me and my sister."

Firestar stared, and Jayfeather asked, "Sister?"

I nodded. " I was hunting earlier, and found a scent trail. It led to the old twolegplace, which is now inhabited. There's a fluffy white she-cat that I think is my sister."

Firestar still looked surprised, but Leafpool meowed, "I think he's right. As I heard the prophecy, I saw two white cats. One looked like Cloudtail."

"Very well," Firestar meowed. "We will go to meet your sister tomorrow, Cloudtail. Now, we should all go back to our dens to get some rest."

The rest of us nodded, and Firestar went to his den. Leafpool and Jayfeather went to theirs, and I went back to the warrior's den. I curled up in my nest and managed, after a while, to get some sleep.

**Review! Please! I like reviews! The button is calling you...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, peeps! I'm finally back!**

**The stupid disclaimer thingy: If I owned Warriors, I would have written this and published it. Also, I am one person, not three like Erin Hunter.**

**Cloudtail's POV**

"Here's the trail, Firestar," I meowed.

"Alright. Let's follow it."

Firestar and I had gotten up early to see if my sister was still at the twolegplace. No one but the two of us and the medicine cats knew about anything yet.

I shot a sideways look at my leader. Now seemed like a good time to tell him about Brightheart's plea for an apprentice.

"Um, Firestar?" I started.

"Yes, Cloudtail?" he replied. So far, so good.

I was wondering who you chose for Toadkit and Rosekit's mentors"

"I'm not sure yet," he replied. "I was thinking about taking Toadkit for myself. He seems to be a feisty kit, and I always welcome a challenge."

"How about giving Rosekit to Brightheart?" I asked.

"Do you think she can handle an apprentice, Cloudtail? I'm not sure she could. I mean, she only has one eye. And the fighting attempts you taught her may not be good for a normal cat."

So Brightheart was right. Firestar really did think she couldn't handle an apprentice. I knew he was wrong, but what could I say? He was my clan leader, after all.

"You're wrong," I blurted out. I immediately wished I could take the words back. That was _not_ the way to talk to my clan leader, especially if I wanted something from him.

Surprisingly, Firestar didn't seem mad, far from it actually. He gave a purr of amusement. "I often am, Cloudtail. So, why do you think I'm wrong in this particular instance?"

"Brightheart can handle an apprentice. And Rosekit is an obedient kit; I don't think she'd cause much trouble. If it's needed, I can help Brightheart."

Firestar smiled. "Very well, Cloudtail. Brightheart will be Rosekit's mentor. And you shall help your mate with the mentoring when she needs it."

I wanted to whoop for joy. "Thank you, Firestar!" I meowed gratefully.

"You're welcome, Cloudtail. Now, we're nearly at the old twolegplace. Let's see if your sister is out again."

I crept towards the twolegplace with Firestar directly behind me. I saw a flash of white. My sister.

"She's out, Firestar. I just saw her tail," I hissed.

"Good, now did she see you last time?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so."

Firestar nodded slowly. "Alright, go up to her. I'll go up later. Twitch your tail when it's a good time."

So I padded over to my sister. "Hello," I meowed softly.

My sister whirled around. "Who are you," she snarled.

"I am Cloudtail. Who are you?"

"Snowflake." Her guard, puny though it was, went down a little.

"Snowflake, what was your mother's name?"

"Princess. Why?"

I was right! Snowflake was my sister! "My mother was Princess as well. You are my sister."

Snowflake gasped and took a step back. "But you're a wild cat," she meowed uncertainly, a bit of fear in her voice.

"My mother, our mother, gave me to her brother Firestar to bring to his clan of wild cats. I am not a warrior in that clan."

"Firestar? Yes, I remember Mother telling me about him. She cave him one of her kits," meowed Snowflake.

I smiled. "That kit was me."

Snowflake smiled back. "And now I've met you at last."

"Would you like to meet Firestar now?" I asked.

A flicker of fear passed over Snowflake's face. "The leader of the wild cats?"

"Of one clan," I corrected.

The flicker of fear grew stronger. "You mean there's more than one group?"

"Yes. But this is ThunderClan territory. The other clans wouldn't come here," I soothed.

Snowflake didn't look convinced, but she meowed bravely, "I want to see Firestar."

I twitched my tail, and Firestar melted out of the shadows. "Hello, Snowflake," he meowed.

"He-he-hello F-f-firestar," Snowflake stuttered. I grinned. Firestar wasn't _that_ intimidating, was he? Then again, Snowflake was a kittypet. I was the first wild cat she had ever met, but I was also her brother. Firestar was also the "leader of the wild cats," as Snowflake said. I guess that, to her, Firestar would be intimidating.

"I see you know who I am," Firestar meowed. "Cloudtail told you, did he not?" I knew Firestar already knew this, but he seemed to be trying to make it seem like he hadn't been spying on us.

"Yes. You're the leader of a group of wild cats," Snowflake meowed softly, seemingly surprised at how civil Firestar was.

"Yes. My group, or clan, is ThunderClan. Around the lake, here are three other clans. They are called ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. The leader of ShadowClan is Blackstar, the leader of WindClan is Onestar, and the leader of RiverClan is Leopardstar. Stay out of their territories. All of their warriors would most likely attack you without warning," Firestar cautioned.

Snowflake looked confused. "What are their territories?"

Firestar looked slightly embarrassed. I think he forgot that Snowflake was a kittypet and not one of his warriors. "Never mind. Just don't wander far away from this twolegplace."

"Twolegplace?"

I stifled a laugh. Poor Firestar. Snowflake seemed hopeless.

"Where your twolegs live. Your owners," Firestar added when Snowflake opened her mouth to ask what a twoleg was. Again, I had to stifle a laugh.

"Alright. I normally don't go far anyway."

"Good," replied Firestar, relieved that hey were at a spot in the conversation that both he and Snowflake understood.

"Snowflake," I meowed. "You can learn more about the clans and territories if you join ThunderClan, like Firestar and I did."

Snowflake looked surprised. "Join the wild cats? Leave my owners?"

"But get a family in return," I added.

"I...I don't know. Do I have to decide now?"

"No," cut in Firestar. "Cloudtail and I will come back tomorrow. Will you have answer ready by then?"

"I think so," Snowflake replied. "But what if I haven't decided?"

"You will then get one more day," Firestar meowed. "If your mind is not made up by then, you will stay with your owners. We cannot have unwilling members of ThunderClan. It's hard work to be a clan member. You must catch your own prey, fight other clans, and go through vigorous training to become a warrior. It's not all fun and games."

"I understand," Snowflake meowed. "I'll have my decision tomorrow."

"That's all I can ask for," Firestar meowed back, lowering his head. "Goodbye for now, Snowflake." Firestar then padded back into the forest.

I darted up, gave my sister a lick on her muzzle, then followed Firestar back into the forest. We had done all we could to fulfill the prophecy. The rest was up to StarClan. Although I didn't truly believe, unlike most of my clanmates, I was hoping that our warrior ancestors would influence Snowflake so she would join ThunderClan. Even though I was not the only kittypet in ThunderClan, and I had a daughter and a mate, I hoped my sister would join so I would have a tie to my mother in ThunderClan.

**WHAT WILL SNOWFLAKE CHOOSE? You'll find out when I decide to update again. But make sure you review, that might make me update faster. No promises though.**


	3. Discontinued

**Okay, I hate it as much as anyone when an author gives up on a story. But I have no inspiration at ALL for this story. So...I'm really sorry, but I'm most likely not going to ever finish this. I might someday, but for now, I won't. If anyone wants it, they can just review/PM me and tell me that. If you want to steal the first two chapters, or even just a part of the story, that's fine, I'd just like to know. If I ever do finish it, it'll probably be so different that it won't matter that someone else already finished it. If you do decide to finish this, I'd love to read it. I really want to see what you would do with it.**

**Again, I'm so sorry! I just don't have any inspiration and I just started this story on a whim. Don't expect any more updates on this.**


End file.
